


Seven Rows of Seven - Art Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA





	Seven Rows of Seven - Art Post

Title: Seven Rows of Seven  
Author: smalltrolven  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Wordcount: 20,196  
Warnings: None  
Summary: AU set after 6.09 “Clap Your Hands If You Believe…” Soulless Sam reconsiders the leprechaun’s offer to retrieve his soul from the Cage. As they leave Elwood, Indiana behind them, he reads the fairy spell book in the car and weighs the pros and cons of giving up the freedom of being without a soul. Sam’s soul is retrieved, at the cost of a boon owed the leprechaun, but when the memories of hell assault and overwhelm him, Dean recalls the leprechaun and gives up his own boon to fix Sam. The payment of these boons cause changes to the brother’s relationship that have been a lifetime in the making.

Link to fic: [LiveJournal](http://smalltrolven.livejournal.com/99438.html) / [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207865?view_full_work=true)

The leprechaun’s green coat with 49 shiny silver buttons.  
(Which is where the title comes from: Seven Rows of Seven)

"Oberon calmly waves a hand and she is instantly miniaturized and captured in a glass globe.  
He hands it over to Sam, “Ráth is yours now, do with her what you will, Samuel"


End file.
